


Rituals

by arachnida



Series: GoT Verse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnida/pseuds/arachnida
Summary: It was a strange ritual for the both of them: Allister would fuck Tanner prior to a battle for his nerves. But in return, Allister would arouse himself prior to those battles to perform better, run faster, kill more efficiently. And then they’d come into a room (each with their own and half moved into the other’s) to celebrate victory, a job well done, the fact they were both alive and still together.





	Rituals

Tanner walked around; grateful the numbers were few and far between. The battle had been fairly won, as far as a battle in a war could be. Silverfish walked with the grace she only mustered for Tanner, a fine silver grey mare with hair in the same color family but several tints lighter than her master’s. He dismounted her, taking his sword to behead and dismember the bodies. Enemy, ally; it didn’t matter. It was bad enough to fight an enemy you already defeated.

It was worse to kill a friend you had to bury again.

\---

Tanner raised his goblet with the rest of the officers, acknowledging the weight of the words and morale it was intended to inspire. There was a nod and a handful of ayes and yeas of acknowledgement before the mess hall was permitted to eat, drink and be merry. Tanner leaned back into his seat but still maintained his posture. He broke the crust with his fork and took a bite, munching at his share of pigeon pie. The cooks made the crust too dry this time as he swallowed it down with water, the crumbling shortbread almost choking him. Half about to take another forkful into his mouth, he looked up and made eye contact with a familiar set of eyes.

A very intensely staring set of pale green eyes.

Allister tilted his head towards the left, impatience written all over his face. Tanner nodded in acknowledgement, as a way to say it was almost over, to hold out a while longer. He barely raised his fingers in a gesture, rolling his eyes with a huff as Allister turned back around to listen to men overestimating their victories, their power plays. Allister shrugged it off and added his own tales into the mix to keep himself busy.

Tanner waited for his cue to leave the room. Allister wouldn’t bother with that much.

\---

Tanner walked slowly through the hallways of the quarters for the army, taking his time as images played in his head like tricky faeries leading him down a troubled path. He felt a pleasant shudder down his spine, touching his lips excitedly as if he could already feel the love bites and rough bruises, the blood that would come from a split lip. He stopped for a moment to gather himself, the hallway growing rather warm as he moved just a little faster, paces trying not to trip over themselves.

Every memory played like a song, crescendos and minor scales composed of grunts and moans and desperate pleas. Every touch had been branded on his skin anew; every plea etched in him like nails into a crucifix. The hallway kept getting warmer and he moved faster still, so very excited; adrenaline always set in when Allister looked at him the way he did across the mess hall.

Hunger.

The door opened to an empty room, an iron-wrought bed empty of anything aside from the red and gold sheets appropriate for the castle. He bit his lip, excited for the possibilities as he moved forward into the room, leaning forward to remove his boots. He stopped halfway when the door shut and, before he could turn around, he felt that hand on his chin, that other hand on his hips, and that wonderful mouth sighing every aggravation and salacious thought into his skin like fire into a blade. Fingers probed his mouth open, the taste of blood, dinner and ale on Allister’s fingers as Tanner moaned around them, his own hands pawing for his partner’s jawline. The bones were sharp like his sword, and he grinded against Allister, all but whimpering at his erection against his ass.

It was a strange ritual for the both of them: Allister would fuck Tanner prior to a battle for his nerves. But in return, Allister would arouse himself prior to those battles to perform better, run faster, kill more efficiently. And then they’d come into a room (each with their own and half moved into the other’s) to celebrate victory, a job well done, the fact they were both alive and still together.

“Did you have to stay for the whole dinner?” Allister sighed in Tanner’s skin, each word clipped with irritation and want.

“Does it matter,” Tanner offered, pushing against a man who was more lion than he; a majestic beast of power, a machine of musculature and well-honed tendons that decimated any man smaller than him.

Fortunately for Tanner, the upcoming decimation to him was more animal than lethal.

Allister sighed again, trying so hard to steady himself as he grinded against Tanner again as if he were a dog begging for a reward. Tanner laughed that little laugh of his when he was pleased with an outcome, grinding back against the foot soldier. Disrobing each other had become an art, mastered in several minutes compared to an average man’s half hour, their armor falling to the ground with loud, disrespectful clanks. Then came off the plains clothes and undershirt until Allister was in his undergarments, cotton bottoms for modesty.

The way Tanner looked at Allister was the definition of immodesty. If he were paler and more conscientious, the stonemason would’ve blushed at the ravenous gaze. Instead, he took to kissing him, hands gripping and pawing at Tanner, grabbing to whatever firm bit of flesh, fat, muscle he could hold on to.  Tanner pulled away, unlacing and removing his tunic and Allister happily thumbed the lieutenant’s nipples, amused by the lapse of concentration. A lick to the dark brown circles made Tanner mewl like a weaning kitten. His hands pressed against Allister’s chest, gripping at the firm pectorals and grazing down his abdominals and brushing past the pubic hair that trailed from his navel down to what Tanner wanted. He held Allister in his hands through the soft cotton, Allister feeling warm at the look Tanner gave him. He obliged them both, dropping his pants to reveal himself at full mast.

He twitched at Tanner’s body language, which all but indicated he was ready to drop to his knees and take him in his mouth. But they both wanted more than that.

Instead, Tanner got a glint in his eyes that put Allister on edge.

“Want to play a game?”

Tanner restrained a little grin at Allister’s breathy, “I like games. What kind of game?”

“I’ll show you.”

Allister looked down into that sneaky expression, all the playfulness in Tanner’s red-earth eyes suggesting something a little feisty. He couldn’t contain a wide grin, stepping back into their little dance as Tanner walked so very close to him, gently pushing him towards the bed behind him. Allister misjudged a pace and fell backwards into the soft cushions, pillowed by the red and gold embroidered duvet, the four poster bed framed in a canopy, restrained for the time being. Tanner straddled him, their bare chests pressed against each other as Allister kept scooting back into the pillows, head nearing the iron poles of the headboard.

“So, what wicked little thoughts are in your head, lieutenant?”

“Well, soldier,” he started, entertaining the banter. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a thin and very supple piece of leather scrap as he moved up to all but straddle Allister’s face.  A moan fell from his lips as Allister shoved his crotch against his nose, feeling him growl against him as he squeezed his ass impatiently. He was playing his own game, looking up at Tanner expectantly to see how he planned on retaliating.

Instead Tanner put the leather behind the iron and knotted it, before grabbing Allister’s wrists one at a time. For all his lackluster abilities in the actual processing of tanning (his namesake, no less,) Tanner was deft in the more decorative aspects of the craft, including tying and braiding, as he secured both of his friend’s wrists above his head together. Allister gave them a little tug, impressed that the leather didn’t budge but wasn’t cutting off his circulation.

“Restraining me? Not that we haven’t done that before—“

Tanner cut him off with a finger to his lips. Allister shuddered at that look he gave him; half-lidded eyes, as beguiling as they were dangerous. Instead of saying anything, Tanner crawled back down, painfully slow and biding his time. Allister showed his disapproval by bucking upwards, inadvertently cockslapping him with the head poking Tanner in the eye. He snorted at Tanner’s less than amused reaction until he saw the other surprise he had in his hand: an average size piece of leather, the kind used for drawstrings.

“The hell do you plan on doing with that.”

“Restraining you,” Tanner said simply.

Allister was about to open his mouth when Tanner held him and winced as Tanner took to it, wrapping the string around the base and knotted, around the balls and knotting again before pulling the tails together in one last knot against his head, below the slit. All in all, Tanner was rather pleased with the makeshift cockring, the way it seemed to make him look bigger, harder, closer; Allister wasn’t.

“Oh fuck you, I’ve been hard all fucking day and you do this shit!”

“Oh, you’re going to fuck me alright. Remember this being a game?”

Whatever self-righteous indignation Allister had went out the door when competition was reintroduced. He grunted for Tanner to explain himself, wincing as how the cockring made his pulse more noticeable, more intense. He eyed as the lieutenant with growing impatience from the corner of his eye as Tanner removed both his plains cloth trousers and the undergarments underneath, hard as a stone. He was smaller than him by two inches, not that it counted against him. He recalled the few times Tanner managed to dominate him, how easily he pushed aside any notions he was an overly tender, sentimental lover (even though he could be,) taking him slow and hard, savoring Allister like a dying man did a feast.

The room grew warmer while Tanner whispered the instructions in his ear like a secret. “I’m going to ride you. Your job is to break out of those restraints and have your way with me, before you or I come. I’m giving you a handicap.”

“A handicap? You insult me,” Allister murmured, less offended and more amused. “And if I don’t?”

“I think you will. I didn’t tie it so tight you couldn’t.”

Allister tested him with another tug, surprised he was right. It was firm, but breakable; not so frail like cotton but not as hard as steel. It was all about timing. Trust Tanner of all people to be the kind of person to put that sort of thought into a simple delayed climax. He looked back at himself, a moment of self-lust arising; no wonder Tanner looked at him the way he did. He was hard and flushed with his foreskin pulling back to reveal his almost doubly-sensitive head, precum pooling at the slit and dribbling down like rain on glass. The cockring squeezed and made each pulse thunder in his ears, making the red color bloom like a rose. He looked back up. “Ready.”

Tanner didn’t bother to respond, pushing himself down on Allister and making that goddamn moan that made the stonemason buck. He gave his own grunt in response when he felt Tanner clench around him, balling his hands into fists as he adjusted himself over his size.

He smiled that smile and said those words that made something stir in Allister every time: “Gods, I love how big you are.”

“I know,” Allister teased with a grin before bucking Tanner up again, all but throwing him off his lap. If he was going to be tied down and ridden like an animal, he was going to make breaking him a chore. Granted, that stubborn mare of Tanner’s was enough of a workout on that wonderful ass of his, Allister thought, yearning to grab a handful as he made another tug on his restraints.

Tanner forced his weight, pressing down into his lap, making bucking more difficult as he squeezed around Allister again and looked him in the eyes.  Allister licked his lips when Tanner’s fingers brushed against his own dark nipples, his cock also twitching as another hand went down to touch himself. He twitched again when Tanner moaned his name so sweetly, like a scandalous rumor between them. The soldier wanted to wreck that beautiful lieutenant until he couldn’t walk straight for a week, making another firm tug at his restraints.

“Gods, you feel so good, Allister,” Tanner sighed like a dream, touching his neck and lips.

“Back at you,” Allister retorted, bucking up into Tanner again, enjoying that strangled little moan of surprise.

They continued their erratic rhythm, Tanner trying to tame Allister into the show while Allister bucked and resisted like a stubborn stallion. He wasn’t going to lose, not to the lieutenant and the filthy way he moaned his name; the fantastic gripping he did while he was inside him; gods above, he was close—

But the leather was closer, finally ripping off and letting the foot soldier free as he flailed his arms up and latched onto Tanner’s hips, stopping him mid-thrust. Whatever smug, borderline-delirious expression he had was knocked off, including himself, from Allister’s lap, pinned down to the side as the man turned him around. Tanner thought the current position over, unable to control himself as he laughed into the mattress, even with Allister damn near digging his canines into Tanner’s shoulder like he wanted to eat him, hand gripping his hair as if to scalp him.

“What?” Allister growled in an almost predatory way, if it weren’t for the smirk.

“Nothing, nothing. I’ll tell you later,” he promised, turning his head towards Allister.  He gave that little smile of his and Allister leaned forward, kissing him as intensely as he could in their position.

Tanner moaned into his mouth when he pushed in, mounting him like an animal in heat. Allister braced himself for his own rhythm, his thrusts hard and punishing, dominating as he pulled Tanner to him. Every scream, cry, moan Tanner made into the bed made Allister go even harder and faster than he was; he loved it when Tanner begged for him like a wanton slut. What thrilled him more was that there was no one else he was hungry for. Allister had been Tanner’s first (barring the men and women he had bedded,) and to their knowledge, his only.

The position stopped satisfying him as Tanner made noises less of passion and more of discomfort; more than that, he wanted to hear him scream uninhibited in his lap. Allister pulled the lieutenant up and sat down, scarred back to scarred front, bucking him to the rhythm of Tanner’s downward pushing. Every guard, nobleman, slave in the castle would hear his name in the halls; gods, if that wasn’t an exciting prospect to his ego. He prodded that open mouth with his fingers, shuddering at the hot warmth of Tanner’s mouth as he sucked on them, knowing full well what that mouth was capable of. He kept bucking into his ass, his spit-coated hand leaving Tanner’s mouth to stroke his cock while a wicked idea sprouted.

Tanner yelped. “A-Allister! What—“

“Payback, sweetheart,” Allister murmured into his skin, kissing his cheek. His hand had Tanner in a vice grip, choking him as he kept fucking him, almost to where he came off his lap; his other hand kept him steady as they kept going. He put his forehead to Tanner’s shoulder, groaning like a beast; he felt so close and it was an almost exquisite sort of hurt. His hand was bruising his thigh, white and red blooming under his fingertips as Tanner had his hand gripping his, his free hand back to playing with his nipples, face, mouth; anything to bring him over. And he kept moaning his name until everyone in all the nations knew who was fucking him, like a prayer to a god.

Then, there was the other ‘handicap’ that Tanner didn’t elaborate on.

Something powerful overcame him; a dam broken. He pushed Tanner down into his lap and roared from the pit of his belly to the very back of his throat, yelling into the damp skin of Tanner’s back. It lasted longer than usual, release leaving him like blood from a fresh wound. And then it stilled as heavily as it had come. Allister thought he could hear a pin drop in that moment, the dust settling as if he had gone deaf for that whole five seconds after climaxing. It took Tanner coming with a pained not-quite-yell, not-quite moan when he came to and loosed his grip, opening his mouth to release the bit of skin on Tanner’s neck that pooled blood at the bite marks.

“Holy _shit_. Holy _fucking_ shit,” was all he could say, shaking breath panting down Tanner’s back, forehead pressed against the middle of his upper back. He couldn’t remember the last time a climax felt like _that_ : the kind where lightning reigned loose in his nerves, coursing like a vicious current that was settling after a hurricane; where his stomach plummeted everything inconsequential except how fucking good he felt all over. Every part of his core was like the warmest, all-encompassing fire without the pain or burning, labored breathing pushing against sweat as he shook still, trying to make black and white become colors again, willing blurs into shapes with lines and mass.

“Did you know that was going to happen?” Allister asked, eying Tanner in concern.

“Not that…intensely,” Tanner started, letting out a little whoosh of air from his mouth. He pushed at Allister who took his cue to remove himself, hissing at how cold he felt and placed Tanner beside him.

The lieutenant fell over, breathing heavily with the look of a man who had been properly, thoroughly fucked. Allister smiled at another look Tanner gave him, unsure where to place it but feeling warm all the same. He untangled his calves from under his buttocks, swinging them to the other side and laid next to his officer. He reached down and snapped off the cockring as it fell into little pieces between his thighs. He then rolled back to face Tanner with an anticipating grin, propping himself up with one arm.

“Where the hell did you learn something like that?”

Tanner laughed and put his face into the blankets for a laugh before bringing it back up. “Overheard the others talk about a whorehouse. Wanted to see what would happen.”

Allister laughed and picked himself up and reached out a hand for Tanner’s. The lieutenant obliged as Allister pulled him down on top, pushing them both back against the headboard and into the pillows. For a moment, he held him, enjoying the afterglow as his pulse started feeling normal again. The room stopped spinning and his thoughts were beginning to gather themselves. Tanner was starting to fall asleep against him, sleep and exhaustion winning out, a pleasant color and sweaty sheen covering him like sheer fabric. Allister really hoped he made good on his own promise that Tanner wasn’t going to be able to walk properly for a few days.

A thought dawned on him. “Hey. What were you laughing about earlier?”

Tanner thought it over before his expression changed to somewhere between being stunned and trying not to go into hysterical laughter. He placed a hand over the love bite, wincing a bit but still not able to control himself. “Just--- You biting me on my neck with my ass in the air and face in the mattress, I--- kind of thought this is what a queen has to feel like when a tom mates with her.”

Allister blinked, incredulity written on his face. “…as in a tom cat? You seriously thought about cats _fucking_ while we were?”

“Hey, hey, you were the one who put me in that position. I just put the pieces together where they wanted to go.” Tanner brushed off his own excuse like he brushed his hair from the side of his face, grinning from ear to ear. Allister pulled the lieutenant up for one last kiss before sleep grabbed them both into the dark reaches of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Tanner/Allister: *see Craster* sup captain  
> Craster: *sees every kind of bruise, scratch, hickey and god knows what else on both of them* Jesus Christ you two.
> 
> Allister is my friend Cae's lumbering dumbass (that i love and call delightful cad half the time) and everyone else is mine :3c
> 
> y'all can find me and dumb shenanigans over on twitter/tumblr @jesibeans (@jesiwrites for writing blog)


End file.
